1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicles and more particularly to a novel vehicle accessory device providing a distress warning signal adapted to be readily secured at any desired position on the vehicle by means of a suction cup base and projecting above the level of the vehicle to be clearly visible in all directions therearound. In addition, the distress warning device of the present invention is envisioned for use on boats, motorcycles, and any other form of conveyance wherein an individual may have need for using a distress type warning device signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, distress warning and signalling devices for use in vehicles, boats, and other forms of conveyances have been relatively complex to use and expensive to manufacture thereby making their general acceptance among the consuming public somewhat less than desirable. Emergency signs and the like have heretofore taken many forms but generally they have included some type of sign designed to be attached to the conveyance and to convey a message indicating the nature of the distress.
Travel on the interstate highway systems throughout various countries requires that automobiles travel at a relatively high rate of speed, and it is often necessary that the driver of the vehicle on this type of highway system be on the alert for unexpected occurrences on the roadway ahead. One type of unexpected occurrence is the disabled vehicle along the side of the highway, or in some cases in the middle of the high speed lane of the roadway. It is not always possible for the driver of the oncoming vehicle to clearly discern whether the vehicle on the shoulder or on the highway is moving or standing still until he realizes that he is approaching the vehicle at a relatively fast closing rate. Thus, the driver of the oncoming vehicle must make a last minute effort to move to one side or the other of the highway to prevent colliding with the standing vehicle, this posing the risk of the moving vehicle striking a vehicle in an adjacent lane when having to take such defensive tactics. It would therefore be desirable to have a distress warning device clearly indicating to oncoming traffic that a distress condition exists so that such oncoming traffic can have sufficient time to take corrective action in a manner preventing injury and damage to both drivers and vehicles respectively.